Las travesuras de Chopper
by Catakira
Summary: Es un día lluvioso en el Thousand Sunny y todos los Mugiwara se encuentran en el interior, la mayoría en la cocina. Sin embargo, tres de ellos se encuentran en otra zona del barco, hablando tranquilamente sobre un tema en concreto.


**¡Minna! ¡Hola, hoy vengo motivada! Antes de nada agradecerle a Nico Robin, del Club de fans de ZoroxRobin en facebook por la imagen, que a saber de donde la ha sacado pero que es una monada y me ha hecho morir por exceso de ternura, pero tranquilos, he revivido ¡porque soy un Zombie! Bueno, dejemos mis locuras para luego, sin más dilación os dejo mi nuevo fic:**

_**Las travesuras de Chopper**_

Cualquiera hubiese esperado que fuera un día soleado en el Nuevo Mundo, que ni una sola nube se atreviese a rozar siquiera el brillante cielo azul y que el Sol brillase con fuerza, calentando la piel de las personas que salían a la calle. ¡Pero no!

Era un día nublado, que presagiaba lluvias, el viento soplaba con fuerza y el Sol ni siquiera se atrevía a asomar su rostro, con miedo a que el frío que se sentía en el aire llegase a apagarlo. El oleaje era fuerte, meciendo el barco de lado a lado y de arriba abajo sin cesar.

Era por esta razón, y por alguna más, que todos los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny se encontrasen en el interior de este, resguardados del frío y la lluvia que estaba a punto de caer.

En la biblioteca del barco, uno de nuestros amigos se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá, sujetando un libro con una de sus manos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un durmiente Chopper con la otra y le observaba con cierta ternura en su rostro, que solía permanecer impasible la mayoría del tiempo.

-Buenas tardes, kenshi-san.- Dijo Robin mientras entraba por la puerta y veía como su nakama acababa por dejar su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño reno y levantaba la vista para encararla.

-Buenas tardes, Robin.- Zoro observaba con gran detalle los movimientos de la arqueóloga mientras se dirigía hacia una de las estanterías y dejaba el libro que había traido consigo.

-Se me hace bastante extraño encontrarte aquí, kenshi-san.- Robin giró su rostro, a la par que todo su cuerpo, observando con detenimiento la escena que tenía delante.

Zoro se encontraba sentado, como he dicho antes, sobre uno de los sofás de la biblioteca, a la derecha de un durmiente Chopper, completamente ajeno de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su mano izquierda estaba apoyada sobre el sombrero del renito y en la derecha llevaba un pequeño libro de cuentos.

-Chopper me pidió que le leyese un cuento, ya que tú te encontrabas inmersa en otro libro y no quería molestarte.- Se justificó el peliverde mientras cerraba el tomo, de considerable tamaño, y observaba como Robin se acercaba para sentarse a la izquierda del pequeño isha.

-Sinceramente, tampoco era un libro demasiado interesante.- Dijo mientras observaba al pequeño reno y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Nunca has considerado tener hijos, Robin?- La susodicha levantó la vista, bastante sorprendida ante las palabras de Zoro, y clavó sus ojos en los del kenshi. Éste, dándose cuenta de la profundidad con la que se podían tomar sus palabras, trató de aclararlo un poco. -Es que he visto como te comportas con Chopper y me parece que serías una gran madre.- Trató de corregir apartando la vista un poco.

-Nunca había pensado en ello. Nuestra forma de vida no es que sea muy segura como para permitirnos ser padres, sin embargo, supongo que si encuentro a esa persona especial, comenzaría a planteármelo. ¿Y tu, kenshi-san? Serías un buen padre.- Robin se hechó hacia delante, acercando su rostro un poco al del peliverde.

-Siéndote sincero, últimamente he estado pensando en ello.- Zoro también acercó su rostro hacia el de la arqueóloga.

-Es extraño que el reloj biológico de un hombre suene antes que el de una mujer, kenshi-san.- Robin no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al imaginarse a Zoro con un pequeño niño en brazos.

-Oh, no, Robin. Tu reloj biológico lleva sonando más tiempo del que piensas.- La mirada confusa de la morena le obligó a explicarse un poco más. -Veamos, ¿Qué relación creéis aparentar tú y Chopper?

-Tomodachi y nakama.- Contestó rapidamente, sin ninguna duda. Pero se sorprendió al ver como Zoro negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues así no es como lo vemos los demás. Desde fuera, cualquier desconocido podría decir que sois madre e hijo, quitando el detalle de que es un tanuki.- Explicó, para sorpresa de la morena que se le quedó mirando, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Entonces, ¿eso donde te deja a ti, kenshi-san?- Zoro puso cara de completa incomprensión. -Si todos opinan que yo y Chopper parecemos madre e hijo, y a la vez opinan que tu y él pareceis padre e hijo. ¿Dónde nos deja eso a nosotros? Es decir, ¿nos verán como una família o algo así?- La voz de Robin se había convertido en un susurro al encontrarse a un palmo de distancia del rostro de Zoro, o, más concretamente, de sus labios, que estabam entreabiertos y de donde sus ojos no podían despegarse.

Comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro, lentamente, hasta que sus narices casi podían entrar en contacto, pero el pequeño movimiento de Chopper les hizo volver a la realidad y girarse casi completamente, para volver a alejarse.

-¡Oh, venga ya!- Exclamó el renito, llamando la atención de la pareja, que volvió a darse la vuelta para observar a su peludo nakama.

-¿Qué tal has dormid…?- Pero Robin no pudo acabar la frase, pues sintió una de las pequeñas pezuñas de Chopper sobre su mejilla y, a continuación, los labios de Zoro sobre los suyos.

¡Los había empujado! Chopper había sujetado los rostros de sus dos nakama y los había ido juntando hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto.

-¡Apestáis a hormonas! Acabad con esto de una vez antes de explotar. Reprimir sentimientos no es bueno para la salud mental.- Dijo mientras se colaba entre la pareja y salía por la puerta de la biblioteca. -Me aseguraré de que no os molesten.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir en busca de sus demas nakama.

En el interior, ninguno de los dos se había separado todavía del repentino beso.

-Chopper, te devo una.- Susurró Zoro al separarse, mas por falta de aire que por otra cosa.

Robin sonrió picarona antes de hablar.

-Tal vez devamos "_regalarle_" un hermanito pequeño, Zoro.- Dijo antes de ver la sonrisa en los labios del peliverde y ser aprisionada contra el sofá, con Zoro sobre ella.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, la lluvia había comenzado a caer de forma suave, pero, estaba más que claro que, si te atrevías a poner un pié fuera, acabarías empapado.

**¡Terminé! Gracias otra vez a Nico Robin, del Club de fans de ZoroxRobin en facebook, por la imagen y por inspirarme así. Hay veces en las que no sé que haría sin vuestro apoyo, querido lector.**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer. ¡Espero que hayais disfrutado con la historia!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
